


All My Friends Are Dead

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman, Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, angsty angst, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карл не замечает, как по лицу мутными ручейками стекают мешающиеся с покрывающей щёки грязью слёзы. Карл просто идёт вперёд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Are Dead

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ относительно 4х09 сериала: Рик всё таки умирает в том доме, и Карлу приходится его пристрелить.  
> 2\. АУ относительно книги: Кладбище самым бессовестным образом дислоцировано из Англии в штат Джорджия.
> 
> Написано для команды The Walking Dead на ЗФБ-2014.

Карл не замечает, как по лицу мутными ручейками стекают мешающиеся с покрывающей щёки грязью слёзы.  
Карл просто идёт вперёд, бездумно переставляя ноги, у него дерёт горло и болят колени, но не останавливается. Он абсолютно не разбирает дороги, ведущей его через заброшенные скверы и парки, через зарастающие диким плющом дома, через собственный страх, через хватающее подгнивающими пальцами за глотку отчаяние.  
 _Они мертвы. Они все мертвы_.  
Карл практически не воспринимает окружающую его реальность, каждое движение – будто на автомате. Он не экономит пули, ему совсем не до того. Когда он слышит где-то в стороне утробный рык, то просто поворачивается на звук и одним точным движением всаживает снаряд в лоб очередного монстра. И затем продолжает свой путь, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на падающее на землю тело, на вытекающие из насквозь прошитого черепа мозги, на белесоватых личинок, выползающих из рваной раны. Он всё это видел. Десятки, сотни, тысячи раз. И поэтому ему просто-напросто _плевать_.  
Шляпа сползает с головы, лезет на глаза, и Карл, вцепившись в неё пальцами, судорожным движением стаскивает её и на секунду замирает, вперившись в неё мутным взглядом. Побитая временем, старая, пыльная шляпа. _Которая принадлежала его отцу_.  
Сейчас он ненавидит свою память, потому что та подкидывает ему самое свежее и одновременно самое ужасное воспоминание.

Глухой хрип. Рука, тянущая к нему свои искривлённые, подрагивающие пальцы. Снова хрип и движение тела по полу, мазок живота по ковру, задирающаяся вверх рубашка и собственный крик ужаса. Пальцы, сжимающие ствол пистолета. «Съешь меня, просто съешь меня. Я смогу без тебя прожить, я смогу». Душащие, раздирающие горло и грудную клетку на тысячи кусков рыдания и нажатый спусковой крючок. Багряная кровь, разливающаяся по ковру и покрытым лёгкой сединой волосам. Собственная блевотина, пачкающая до сих пор бывший вполне идеальным ковёр бывших хозяев дома, попадающая на расставленные в сторону, скрюченные пальцы теперь уже окончательно мёртвого тела.

Взвыв, Карл с силой сжимает шляпу в кулаке, едва не протыкая плотный фетр отросшими ногтями, а затем откидывает её в сторону.  
Он не может на неё смотреть. Он просто не может, и поэтому она остаётся лежать на обочине в жухлой траве.

Карл продолжает идти, шаркая ногами и чуть ли не задыхаясь от собственных неутёртых слюней и соплей.  
Карл совсем не замечает, как дорога начинает подниматься в гору, ему не становится сложнее идти, всё остаётся неизменным. Мир так же наваливается на него сумасшедшим чёрно-белым калейдоскопом, который он не в силе остановить и отложить в сторону.   
Карл толкает резные ворота, скользя пальцами по холодной стали, и поднимается по заросшей с обеих сторон дорожке.  
Вокруг него – кресты, чёрные, облупленные, увитые диким плющом. Замечает и отмечает самым краешком сознания – действительность он сейчас способен воспринимать только так.  
Кресты, плющ, имена мёртвых людей и идущая вперёд тропинка. Его мир сужается, сосредоточиваясь на шаркающих по пыли носках ботинок.  
Усталость накатывает внезапно, и Карл падает на ближайшую подвернувшуюся скамейку, сжимая пальцы на коленях и опуская голову.  
Время идёт, время ползёт, медленно, будто чёртовы червяки. Старинные часы расположенной где-то на кладбище ратуши отстукивают мерный ритм, а по лицу продолжают стекать грязные, мутные слёзы.  
– Почему ты плачешь?  
Карл поворачивает голову и видит усевшегося рядом мальчика примерно его возраста. У того светлые волосы, немного неуверенная улыбка и невероятно длинные пальцы.  
– Все мои друзья мертвы, – отвечает Карл после секундной замешки, не отрывая взгляда от глаз и неестественно бледной даже для этого мира кожи неожиданного собеседника.  
– А что такого? – тот удивлённо хмурит брови, чуть наклоняя голову.  
– Что такого? – выдыхает Карл. – _Что такого_?  
Мальчик пожимает плечами.  
– Все _мои_ друзья были мертвы изначально, – говорит, окидывая взглядом кладбище, – и я как-то никогда не жаловался.  
Карл смотрит на него непонимающе, хмурясь, и чуть приоткрывает рот в попытке что-то сказать, но затем снова замолкает. Его сосед по скамейке болтает ногами, отстранёно глядя куда-то вдаль, потом машет кому-то рукой и широко улыбается, и Карл не выдерживает.  
– Мне пришлось убить своих мать с отцом, – бросает он хрипло, чуть сжимаясь. – Сначала – мать. И сейчас, буквально несколько часов назад – отца.  
Мальчик дотрагивается до его плеча и сочувственно улыбается.  
– Мои родители были мертвы всегда, – шепчет он, и его голос почему-то начинает казаться естественным, правильным, будто он всегда должен был быть в мире Карла, но почему-то пришёл в него только сейчас. – Ты, наверное, можешь остаться со мной. Хочешь?  
Карл кивает, судорожно, рвано кивает. Конечно же, он хочет, Господи, конечно же, он хочет. У него не осталось ничего, ровным счётом ничего, и сейчас он тянется к этому кажущимся не совсем реальным образу. Просто он чувствует, что тот сможет стать его спасительным якорем. Той малой крупицей, которая не позволит ему потерять остатки здравого рассудка.  
– Хорошо, – мальчик улыбается ему, широко и зубасто. – Пойдём.  
Он встаёт и протягивает Карлу призрачную, будто расплывающуюся в воздухе руку.  
Карл хватается за неё, отчаянно, цепко. У него щемит в груди.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает Карл, тяжело выдыхая сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.  
– Никто, – мальчик всё так же открыто улыбается, легко поглаживая пальцы Карла своими. – Меня зовут Никто.


End file.
